


Знакомство с семьей

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Алекс просто очень хотел понравиться семье своего парня.





	Знакомство с семьей

Знакомство с семьей — это важный шаг. Алекс по опыту своих друзей и подруг прекрасно видел, что, если не наладить отношения с будущей родней, житья от этой самой родни не будет. Да что там говорить, даже у его родителей по сей день бывали ссоры из-за того, к кому из дедушек ездить на выходных.

Так что Алекс пообещал самому себе постараться и произвести самое хорошее впечатление на семью Макса. У его парня (и, как надеялся Алекс, будущего жениха) были отец-альфа, отец-омега и младшая сестра (омега, как и Макс). Алекс просил рассказать ему как можно больше обо всех, но Макс только отмахнулся по обыкновению и сказал, что они разберутся по ходу дела.

Ужин шел неплохо. Алекс старательно нахваливал стряпню (правда очень вкусную), сад, который мельком видел, и декор столовой (тоже достойные). Единственный момент неловкости был, когда сестра Макса отвлеклась на телефонный звонок и, извинившись, убежала из столовой. Отец-омега при этом закатил глаза и сказал:

— Вот так отдаешь детей в школу с раздельным обучением, а они все равно влюбляются в одноклассников.

Сам Макс сделал вид, что не слышал, а отец-альфа пробурчал:

— Опять за свое…

Алекс решил не уточнять, что это было, потому что легко мог случиться скандал. Сестренка Макса вернулась как раз к десерту. Разговор снова переключился на погоду-природу и прочие пустяки. Ну а потом семья захотела разузнать про Алекса и Макса.

— Вообще, когда мы только познакомились — я думал, что ничего не получится, — доверительно начал Макс.

— Это еще почему? — спросил его отец-альфа, сводя кустистые брови.

Алекс тоже с интересом взглянул на Макса. Ничего такого тот раньше не рассказывал.

— Ну… — Макс задумчиво покачал десертной ложечкой. — Я посмотрел на Алекса и подумал, что такой альфа точно интересуется или бетами, или другими альфами, а омеги ему постольку-поскольку.

Алекс открыл рот. Закрыл.

— Это не так! — возмутился он. — Я по омегам! Ты же сам знаешь. Ну как такое можно было подумать? Чтобы я и альфы… или беты... Я бы никогда!

Макс пожал плечами, вроде как говоря, что он тут ни при чем. Это к собственным же словам! Отец-омега наградил Алекса странным взглядом, а отец-альфа хмыкнул и уточнил с легким оттенком угрозы в голосе:

— Так значит, ты консерватор и гомофоб, Алекс?

Вот такого поворота Алекс не ожидал.

— Ну нет, — ответил он, — я не гомофоб.

— Но все равно считаешь, что омеги должны встречаться только с альфами? — настойчиво спросил отец-омега, внимательно посмотрев на сестру Макса.

— Да пусть встречаются с кем захотят! — сказал Алекс, чувствуя, что говорит все равно что-то не то, и принялся объяснять: — В смысле, я хорошо отношусь ко всем и любовь — это любовь. И мой лучший друг — бета, он крутой, и у него отношения с альфой, я тому прям завидую.

— Альфе или бете завидуешь? — хихикнул Макс.

Алекс почувствовал, что надо как-то объяснить свои слова, но на него пристально смотрели двое отцов его парня и младшая сестренка. Которая, скорее всего, встречалась с другим омегой. Надо было срочно придумать, как сформулировать свои взгляды!

— Альфа у него — супермужик, — ответил Алекс. — Очень фактурный и вообще — завидный самец. И сам бета вовсе не какой-то невзрачный, на которого и не посмотришь лишний раз. Да и вообще в бетах своя изюминка есть. Главное — ее найти...

Он чувствовал и понимал по взглядам всех сидящих за столом, что с каждым словом только глубже и глубже копает себе могилу, но не мог остановиться.

— Мне нравятся альфы и беты, не то чтобы больше Макса, но я вижу, почему альфа может выбрать их, а не омегу. Думаю — это естественно и правильно. Ну в какой-то мере, чтобы тянуться к бойцам и интеллектуалам. То есть и омеги могут быть учеными и военными, я это понимаю… Но чисто инстинктивно... То есть, да, инстинкты не решают всего за нас, но где-то на каком-то уровне влечение может появиться из-за инстинктов...

Этот несвязный поток прервал заливистый хохот Макса, разрядивший обстановку. Алекс был ему благодарен, потому что ему уже казалось, что альфа-отец вот-вот выкинет его из окна, а омега-сестренка это все заснимет и выложит в сеть.

— Ну что ж, — кашлянул отец-омега, когда Макс немного успокоился, — я понял главное: ты заставляешь моего сына улыбаться. Чего еще хотеть родителю?

Макс снова засмеялся. Алекс всерьез задумался, а не прыгнуть ли ему в окно самостоятельно.


End file.
